During surgical procedures using cutting tools, surgeons often balance aggressiveness of cutting tools with the ability to precisely control the cutting tool. As a surgeon controls the cutting instruments to increase aggressiveness, potentially decreasing the time period of the surgical procedure, the surgeon may have less precise control. While non-aggressive cutting may be more precise, it may increase the time period of the surgical procedure.
A part of the reduced precision during aggressive cutting may be the result of tool chatter. Tool chatter may occur for several reasons. One reason is the spacing of the flutes. A cutting tool with “paired” flutes or an even number of flutes may chatter as a result of one cutting edge engaging tissue at the same time that another cutting edge is disengaging from tissue or may manifest when the cutting depth of multiple engaged flutes vary, producing asymmetric forces. In addition, tool chatter may result from an inability of tissue in the flutes to exit the flute before the flute reengages tissue. This may be compounded during aggressive cutting that can result in relatively large slices of tissue.
The present disclosure is directed to a surgical system for bone cutting or shaping addressing one or more of the limitations in the prior art.